


The Fear Of Monsters

by evetessmacher



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Family Feels, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/pseuds/evetessmacher
Summary: Little Ali loves her parents and she wants to be like them when she grows up, but one fear is stopping her and making her sad.





	The Fear Of Monsters

Ali loves her parents a lot.

  
When daddy tells her about the adventures he’s been through with mommy, she listens with dreaming eyes. 

  
She wants to fight bad monsters and make everyone feel safe too: she’s only 6 years old but her dreams are big as her heart. 

  
Ali though, has really bad nightmares about those bad monsters, but she doesn’t want to tell her parents; so Ali cries in silence, holding her favourite stuffed animal, the one that aunt Alex gave to her on her birthday, until she falls asleep.

But one night, Kara hears her sobs with her superpowers, she immediately wakes Mon-El up and they rush to her side.

   
“What’s wrong, princess?” Mon-El gives her a kiss on the forehead and wipes away her tears. 

  
“Go away! Go away!” The little girl sniffles, Kara has never seen her like this: Ali is always looking for cuddles, she couldn’t understand why she was sending them away.

“Why do you want us to go away? We’re not going anywhere until you tell us what’s wrong.” She caresses her daughter’s brown hair with one hand, and holds her little palm with the other. 

  
Ali starts crying louder and the two parents surround her in a warm embrace, they know that as soon as she calms down, the truth would’ve come out.  Her sobbing eventually stopped, Mon-El put one hand on her back and kissed her head again.

“I see monsters in my dreams every night.”

  
“Ali, those monsters aren’t real, it’s just your imagination focusing on your bad thoughts.”

  
“Dad is right, and why didn’t you tell us? When did these nightmares begin?”

  
“I don’t.. I don’t remember.” Then she scratched her head and squinted her comet eyes, like every time she was deep in thought. “I remember now! The night when dad didn’t give me a goodnight kiss, when he was working!”

Two months earlier, Mon-El got badly injured in a fight, Kara thought he wasn’t going to make it but, thank Rao, he did: he stayed at the DEO that day, Kara was too upset to go home so Ali spent that day with Eliza. 

  
“That was a long time ago! Why didn’t you tell us before?” Kara repeated, the worry in her voice grew. 

  
“Because you two don’t cry when you see monsters: I want to be brave like you and be a hero!” Their daughter pouted at them, and her eyes were filled with tears again.

   
“But you are so brave, my love. You really are, way more than I was at your age.” Mon-El couldn’t stand seeing his little girl like this, hiding her fears because she wants to be good enough for her parents. 

  
“Ali, listen to me, you are so strong and smart: being scared is okay, I’ve been scared so many times and so has dad. You can still be scared while being brave.”

  
Mon-El immediately looked up to his wife, remembering with a smile the moment Kara told him these exact words.

“So I can still be a hero?”

  
“You already are, princess.” 

  
Ali finally showed her beautiful smile, clearly not feeling sad anymore. “Plus, not all monsters are bad! I’ve been friends with a lot of them, I’ve worked with them too.  Somebody once called grandpa J'onn a bad monster, but is he?” Mon-El asked her. 

  
Ali shook her head vehemently, “Exactly! So, next time you see a monster in your dreams, why don’t you try to be nice to them and become their friend?”

  
Kara was fascinated by the complicity and understanding that the two loves of her life shared: from the first time that Ali held Mon-El’s thumb, they had undoubtedly the strongest bond she’d ever witnessed between a daughter and her father.

“I’ll try, daddy.”

  
“Great!” He kissed her cheek. 

  
Kara intervened, “But no more hiding secrets, okay? Keeping things to yourself always ends up badly,” she smirked, “but now let’s go to sleep, it’s getting really late and we have school tomorrow, don’t we?”

  
“Yep!” Ali said excitedly, she loved going to school to learn new things, and she had many friends too. She rested her head on the pillow waiting for the second pair of goodnight kisses of the night.

  
“Sweet dreams, princess.”

* * *

 

 _A few days later_  
  
“Mom! Dad! Guess what?” Ali happily jumped her way to the kitchen table. 

  
“What?” Kara replied, her mouth full with pancake bites.

   
“I saw not one, but two monsters in my dreams last night!”

  
“Really? What did you do?”

  
“I told them that I wanted to be their friends and I asked their names. And their angry faces disappeared! They smiled and they told me that their names were Ryan and Mary, they were twins!”

  
“That’s great, Ali!” Kara hugged her daughter and kissed her all over the face.

  
“I’m not afraid anymore!” Kara and Mon-El would’ve done anything to see her this happy everyday. 

  
“Does this mean that someday I’ll fight monsters with you two?”

  
“Someday.” Mon-El winked. “But for now we need to focus on other things.. like auntie’s birthday card! What do you wanna write?”

The three spent the Sunday morning drawing, writing and throwing a little too much glitter for Alex’s liking on the card: what a wonderful little girl they had created.

 

** End. **

**Author's Note:**

> [An older work that was originally posted on Tumblr]
> 
> Twitter : @evetessmacher
> 
> Tumblr : Iminyourhandskara
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
